Equipment
Armor - a metal "clothes", which basically gives the player a plus: to the maximum coolant, physical and magical protection, sometimes - attack. In total, you can find 8 types of equipment for your hero — weapons, helmet, shoulder pads, armor, leg protection (knee pads), shoes, ring and chain\necklace. Despite the fact that different items give an increase to different characteristics, in General, they function the same — you equip them and get advantages in statistics. The higher the quality of the armor, the greater the increase in BR player. To improve all this equipment can be a variety of ways: to raise its level, to hone the characteristics with the help of materials, to strengthen with the help of special stones, to reforge with the help of other stones, to insert precious stones into the equipment and enchant. Ways to improve armor The simplest method of improving equipment-increase its level, it will require a lot of gold. The level of armor will not be limited, except for the level of the player - this is the only criterion for the level of equipment.This means that if the hero is level 70, then all of his equipment will not be higher than this level — as a result, the total bonus from increasing the level of equipment will be limited and relatively small. Each new level of equipment will add a small bonus to stats-for example, increasing the level of weapons, you will get a plus to the physical and elemental attack, and armor will improve the protection of both types. However, it is not for nothing that this method of improvement is the easiest in the game — each level adds only a small number of units to the part of the characteristics, as well as the level of equipment is limited to the level of the hero. Also there is still improvement - ranks. To rank up you will need to collect several similar items of lower rank, a certain number of dragon crystals\spirit\soul and gold. As a result of increasing the rank, you will get an item with a higher rank, which can be improved even more — all other types of gain will be applied to it again. One of the best methods to improve armor is to improve it with the help of materials - schemes. With the improvement of weapons, helmet, armor and other things added to the number of the form “+1” or “+2. For this improvement requires special stones, which players usually in astronomical numbers, and the corresponding equipment drawings - each level of improvement you will need more materials, and every five of these "improvements" type of schemes changes. With all this, you also will not be able to improve the equipment higher than the character level allows — as with the improvement for gold. Also, the equipment can be improved with the help of special stones-OZ, attack, verse.attack, etc. Each item can be improved by 20 stars and each time the improvement will be more expensive. Each piece of equipment is improved only 20 times, after which it will not be possible to improve it further and it will be necessary to alter the object, making it a higher rank. Reforging weapons is another method of amplification with gems reforging and gold. Reforging allows you to increase the attack and the maximum amount of health of the character, but it takes a lot of time — it is better to use 10 stones instead of one, in order to spend less time in the end. Also, with the help of reforging, you can strengthen each object only to a certain limit, so that the gain with this method has its limitations. Also there is enchantment-improvement with the help of stones enchantment. Enchantment works with randomness — each item of equipment can be improved in one way or another, if you spend the desired enchantment stone (the more often enchanted equipment, the higher the level of enchantment stones needed) and gold, but the result of the enchantment will be random. Sets on sorceress: set student, set magician.